dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Rick Flag
|alias= |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= United States Army Suicide Squad ARGUS |family= |status= Alive |actor= Joel Kinnaman |movie= Suicide Squad |age = }} Colonel Richard "Rick" Flag is a US special operations forces specialist (among the finest ever produced by the country), and the lover of June Moone. He was recruited by Amanda Waller to lead her new Suicide Squad team, alongside a team of Navy SEALS, in a high-risk operation to defeat Enchantress. Biography Early life Rick Flag is known to have graduated from the prestigious West Point. He proceeded to serve an unknown number of tours in the United States Military, before getting assigned to ARGUS, under the jurisdiction of Amanda Waller. She promptly sent Rick on a mission to subdue the Enchantress that possessed June Moone. Rick and June quickly got close, becoming lovers. He also ran into the formidable samurai warrior Katana, and managed to convince her to become his personal bodyguard. Saving The World Recruited into Task Force X Following the approval of Waller's Task Force X pitch to the Pentagon, Rick was assigned by her to be the task force's field commander. He attempts to object, however, stating that Waller needs actual soldiers instead criminals and supervillains. Ultimately though, Waller forces him to comply and accept his position by revealing the debilitating leverage she had over him. Flag soon accompanied Waller as he arrived at Belle Reve in Louisiana to recruit the members for the task force. Upon arrival, he was greeted by Captain Griggs and was first introduced to Deadshot at the firing range to test the alleged hitman's skilled marksmanship. Deadshot impressed Flag and Waller on the shooting range; then Deadshot listed his demands to Waller, but saying it to Flag, knowing the hierarchy. He also saw Killer Croc in Belle Reve. Deployment in Midway City Before Task Force X was activated, a Non-Human Entity known as Incubus appeared in the subway of Midway City, causing havoc. Flag and a Special Forces team was sent in with the help of June Moone, who was possessed by a metahuman called Enchantress; Enchantress's ability to move instantly was the key to approaching Incubus, however, unbeknownst to the team and Waller, Enchantress had planned Incubus's release and when tasked to destroy him using a powerful demolition charge, Enchantress bolted, leaving the operation in tatters. In response to this, the Pentagon decided to activate Task Force X and gather them in Midway City Airport. Flag arrived with 2 squads of Navy SEALs and authorized them to gear up for the mission. Prior that, Flag explained that the Task Force has been injected with a nano-explosive that will kill them and that any sign of dissent would lead to their deaths. After briefing from Waller to extract "HVT1", the team then departed for Midway City, with Katana promptly joining them. More to be added Battle of Midway City To be added Retrieving Waller To be added Drowning Sorrows To be added Facing Enchantress and Incubus To be added Personality Highly trained in the prestigious West Point, Rick Flag is very intelligent and confident in his abilities. Flag's tough military attitude, however, does occasionally make him seem less intelligent than he actually is. When in combat, he tends to be very serious and short-tempered, particularly when concerning other allies' mistakes. Also, Rick has a rather negative view of the Suicide Squad, vocalizing his outrage when Harley Quinn nonchalantly steals things. As a result, Flag requested Deadshot's assistance in maintaining the team in check. Moreover, Flag is quite loyal to Amanda Waller and ARGUS, despite the intimidating rumors around her. Indeed, Rick even notes one can get used to Waller's ruthless personality after awhile. Rick's softer side comes from his love for June Moone, the unwilling host of the fearsome and malevolent Enchantress. Having been assigned to watch her, Rick promptly fell in love and they began dating. Hence, he follows Waller's orders "as Holy Writ", to protect his lover, whom Waller uses as exploitable leverage over him. In addition, the events in Midway City seem to have allowed Rick to gain a better understanding of the Squad members, with him ultimately destroying his nano-bomb detonator and releasing them from the mission after Waller's capture, giving up Zoe Lawton's letters to Deadshot, happily hugging Deadshot upon their victory over Enchantress, and making sure Deadshot's first supervised visit to his daughter lasts a few moments longer. Abilities *'Peak Human Condition': Rick Flag, as a US Armed Forces colonel, is in top physical condition (from frequent missions and extensive experience in the field), though not even near to Batman's level. Hence, it took an entire group of Eyes of the Adversary to overpower Flag, though he was still swiftly overpowered by the mighty Enchantress. **'Peak Human Durability:' Rick Flag is exceptionally durable, swiftly recovering after being sent flying back by a super humanly strong blow from Incubus, though this was also due to Flag's bulletproof vest. *'Gifted Intelligence': Rick Flag quite intelligent, having graduated from the prestigious West Point, where he would hone his exceptional leadership and tactical skills to exceptional levels, as well as his career networking skills. Flag's tough military attitude, however, does occasionally make him seem less intelligent than he actually is. **'Expert Leader:' Rick Flag, as an experienced US Armed Forces colonel, is an extremely skilled leader (with Amanda Waller even referring to him as "the finest special forces officer that USA has ever produced"), able to successfully lead the Suicide Squad in the mission to extract Waller from Midway City, and then to lead them against Enchantress and Incubus. He did, however, initially have trouble motivating his Squad subordinates, due to them initially despising him, and the feeling being mutual, hence Flag requested Deadshot's assistance and he also had Edwards help in leading the SEALs. **'Expert Tactician:' Rick Flag is a highly skilled tactician, as well as an expert in special operations and counter insurgency, able to come up with an effective strategy to bring down Incubus by attacking him from both fronts (with the El Diablo chasing the gigantic opponent into a corner and Killer Croc helping Edwards plant a bomb right under him), and an equally effective one to destroy Enchantress' mystical superweapon. **'Expert Networker:' Rick Flag, as an elite US colonel, has a network of professional and social contacts to further his ambitions. Hence, he tries to gain leverage on Amanda Waller by threatening to call his powerful friends (though this proved ineffective due to Waller holding June Moone over him), and he tried to gain Deadshot's loyalty by claiming that he has "plenty of his own strings to pull" in order to ensure that Deadshot gets paid for the mission, and gets a fresh start (as well as a chance to see his daughter Zoe again). **'Bilingualism:' Rick Flag, apart from his native English, has a good understanding of Japanese, given that Katana usually communicated with him in her native language. *'Expert Combatant:' Rick Flag, as a US Armed Forces colonel, is a highly skilled armed and hand-to-hand combatant (though not quite on par with Batman, Enchantress and Katana), able to take down quite a few Eyes of the Adversary, and even momentarily able to hold his own against the extremely skilled Enchantress herself (notably blocking her dagger slashes several times), though he was ultimately brought down by her. *'Expert Marksman:' Rick Flag is a highly skilled marksman able to use any weapon in US inventory, landing several shots on some of Enchantress's monstrous troops, though he is far surpassed in accuracy and precision by Deadshot. Weaknesses *'June Moone:' Rick Flag's greatest weakness is his beloved girlfriend June Moone, since Amanda Waller is able to use his girlfriend as psychological leverage against Flag, forcing him to comply with her orders concerning the Suicide Squad, much to Flag's dismay. The fact that his girlfriend was unwillingly hosting the malevolent Enchantress made it extremely hard for Flag to destroy the latter when he has the chance, with him only able to do so after recalling that June Moone had made him promise her to do so in such a situation. *'Human Vulnerabilities': Rick Flag's second great weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or metahuman powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. He, however, usually compensates for this quite well with his exceptional combat and marksmanship skills, peak physical condition, tactical intellect, and weapons arsenal. Hence, Rick Flag was able to battle with and take down quite a few of Enchantress' monstrous troops, but was relatively quickly overpowered on 2 occasions when the troops teamed up against him, with Flag only being saved by the timely intervention of first Harley Quinn, and then Deadshot and Killer Croc. Later, while Flag's bulletproof vest helped him survive Incubus's super humanly mighty blows, Flag was still swiftly and easily incapacitated by the gigantic metahuman (saved only by the timely intervention of El Diablo in flaming avatar form), and he is later relatively quickly overpowered in the final physical battle with Enchantress, due to her having superior strength and combat skill, along with teleportation, telekinesis and telepathy (all of which Flag had no ability to effectively resist). He is only saved from her telepathic probing with the more mentally resistant El Diablo's help. Equipment *'Heckler & Koch HK416:' Rick Flag is seen carrying an HK416 Assault Rifle equipped with different attachments and accessories. His version of the HK416 is the DS20R full sized barrel version, a standard among US Special Forces equipment. *'Nano-bomb detonator (Formerly):' Rick Flag, in order to ensure the compliance of most Suicide Squad members (apart from his bodyguard Katana), keeps the detonator of their implanted nano-bombs on him (with a separate button for each individual) - ready to blow off the heads of any of them if they step out of line or fail to comply, with him notably killing Slipknot in this way. Ultimately, however, when Amanda Waller is captured by Incubus, Flag destroys his detonator, releasing his subordinates (who, however, are still motivated to stay and fight the mystical duo nonetheless). *'C4 Explosive:' Rick Flag carried an explosive ordinance to destroy Enchantress's weapon. After Harley Quinn cut the heart out, Flag readied the explosive and gave it to Killer Croc to throw, which is then detonated when Deadshot fired at the explosive. *'Demolition Charge:' In the original mission to stop Incubus, Flag carried a demolition charge powerful enough to destroy Incubus. Originally set for two seconds to explode, when given to Enchantress, Enchantress dropped it in the subway and escaped, leaving the bomb intact with a second set to explode. In the battle against Enchantress, his subordinate Lt. "GQ" Edwards of the Navy SEALS detonated it and destroyed Incubus, with El Diablo and GQ being casualties of the explosion. *'Glock 17:' Rick Flag is also seen carrying a 9mm Glock 17 pistol, which he uses as his sidearm. Relationships Allies *June Moone - girlfriend *United States Armed Forces **General Edwards - Task Force opposer turned supporter and authorizer **Admiral Olsen **Lieutenant "GQ" Edwards † **Gomez † *Dexter Tolliver - Task Force supporter *ARGUS **Amanda Waller - boss and manipulator *Suicide Squad - subordinates **Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana - personal bodyguard **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc **George Harkness/Captain Boomerang **Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - rival turned savior and respected ally **Chato Santana/El Diablo † - friend and savior *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn - former subordinate and savior Enemies *Christopher Weiss/Slipknot † - Ally turned enemy and victim *Enchantress † - enemy, target, and victim **Eyes of the Adversary *Incubus † - indirect victim *Joker's gang **Joker - attempted killer **Jonny Frost **Panda Man Gallery Rick Flag Suicide Squad Poster.jpg Rick Flag comic character poster.jpg Rick flag.jpg CB14 520 PORTRAIT 03.jpg CB14 520 PORTRAIT 04.jpg Rick Flag.png Trivia *In the DC Comics universe, Rick Flag is the name of three characters appearing in various comic books. They are father, son, and grandson. *Rick Flag is known to golf with a 3 handicap, being his only known hobby. *His main weapon is a 5.56x45mm Heckler & Koch HK416 carbine outfitted with various accessories, while his sidearm is a 9mm Glock 17 pistol and a combat knife. *Along with Deadshot and Katana, he is one of the relatively sane members of the Squad. Behind the scenes * , , , , , , , and were considered for the role of Rick Flag. * Tom Hardy (who previously played Bane in 2012's The Dark Knight Rises) was originally cast as Rick Flag but dropped out due to his prior commitment to filming The Revenant. Gallery Rick Flag.jpg External links * * Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Task Force X members Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers